1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fence post construction and in particular to braced fence posts anchored below ground level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barbed and woven wire fences are relied upon heavily for partitioning livestock on a typical farm. The end units and corners of these fences bear the entire load of the stretched wire ranging from 3,000 lbs. to 5,000 lbs. Fence failure is almost always due to the failure of the end and corner posts.
Typically, the failure is caused by improper construction or inherent design weaknesses. Frost upheaval forces and pushing livestock work on these weaknesses, causing a decrease in wire tension and ultimate fence failure.
The Haley U.S. Pat. No. 584,175 shows a main post with a deadman below ground level, a main brace with its upper end attached to the upper end of the main post and the lower end attached to a cross brace that is adjacent to the ground level and attached to the main post at ground level. This type of construction will not withstand the high tension forces of a barbed wire fence. The point where the cross brace and main brace are joined has no support, other than the ground itself, to counter the tension forces of the wire near the top of the fence.
In the Wenaas U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,867 the tension problems of the Haley patent are solved but by the use of three posts which are connected by a plurality of braces. This type of construction is both time consuming and costly. Further, frost upheaval will eventually deteriorate even this system since there are no below ground anchoring devices.